


Seeking a Soulmate

by awsumxash



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsumxash/pseuds/awsumxash
Summary: Mew just wanted to find his soulmate and be happy, was that so much to ask?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 241
Collections: MewGulf Fanfic Contests by ABEChallenges





	Seeking a Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Prompt:** Anything fantasy/supernatural/mythological related. Movie/series/video game references count. Feel free to get as creative as you want!
> 
>  **Type:** Oneshot  
>  **Length:** Any  
>  **Rating:** Any  
>  **Pairing:** MewGulf
> 
>  **Due date:** Tuesday, April 28th 23:59 Eastern Time  
> Voting will occur through Strawpoll, which will be posted on the due date.  
> Voting ends Friday, May 1st 23:59 Eastern Time
> 
>  ****** To submit your fic, click "Claim" and then click "Fulfill" to enter! ******

Mew, at 29, was getting very discouraged. You could find your soulmate at any time after 21, but 8 years later he wondered if he'd be one of the unlucky ones who never did. Everyone told him that it would happen in it's own time, to never give up hope. Now he was just thinking of finding someone he could be happy with, even if it wasn't the instant connection one found within their soulmate. 

His parents were a daily reminder of what could be for him, they were perfectly matched and very in love. His sister, even though she was a year younger, had found her soulmate three years ago. His best friend, Mild, was rambling on about how he wasn't dead yet so he still had plenty of time. It was easy for him to say, considering he'd found his soulmate last year, but he was happy for all of them. 

Could he be happy without finding his soulmate? Of course, it wasn't unusual for people to find a partner on their own. Mew had decided though, that if he hadn't found his match in the next year he'd work on finding someone to just be happy with. Maybe that would be enough. 

* * *

  
  


He was at a party that he'd had been dragged to against his better judgement. He would much rather prefer to be at home studying, reading, watching TV, or literally anything other than being here. He didn't do parties, he'd never really liked them to be quite honest, even more so when he knew no one there. 

Mild had added to his disdain when he'd left him alone fifteen minutes after arriving, slipping away to go talk with everyone no doubt. He'd made his way to the table that had drinks on it, scanning for anything non-alcoholic and then grimacing at the lack of available choices. He would rather abstain from alcohol for the evening and go outside instead 

As he made his way towards the back of the house he scanned the people, wishing he knew someone else that he could talk to. He was feeling extremely antisocial lately, which was of course the perfect time to be at a party. Mew huffed a sigh as he slid through the open back door, wandering over to a small flower garden up against the back fence. He reached out to run a finger over a petal of one of the roses when he heard somebody come up behind him. 

His head turned towards the noise where he saw a man, at least a few years younger than himself, only a few feet away. He was pretty, his dark hair curling over his forehead, dark eyes shining, and a smile directed towards him. "They're lovely aren't they?" 

Mew's arm started to tingle, and as he glanced down he noticed black lines fading into view above the crease in his right elbow, the arm that had been reaching to touch the rose. The shape that formed was a fully bloomed rose, and once he'd taken in the shape he looked back in shock at the other man. The other was stuck staring at his left arm, the same place Mew's gaze had been on his own body, and he suddenly looked back at him in shock. 

Mew had never been more thankful to have been dragged somewhere in his life, he'd have to thank Mild. He'd owe him, because for better or worse he'd found his soulmate. "They're quite lovely," he found himself saying, his voice cracking halfway through the word lovely. 

The boy covered his mouth as he laughed softly, speechless. He was shaking his head at him, the strangeness of the situation washing over then both. When the man's hand dropped from his smiling mouth he reached towards him, palm open as he touched Mew's elbow. "I'm Gulf, and I'm glad that you like my roses." 

Mew's eyes darted back to the house, quickly taking in what he'd been so ready to get away from not five minutes before. His eyes drifted back to him, to Gulf, and he found the largest smile coming easily to his face. "I'm Mew." He found his other hand reaching up to cover Gulf's on his elbow, squeezing slightly. He noticed movement and glimpsed someone over Gulf's shoulder, realising after a moment that it was Mild. Mild, who looked slightly concerned, until he arrived next to them and saw their hands connected. 

Mild's eyes had widened considerably after taking in their hands and then the matching marks upon their skin, looking up in shock at Mew's face. He could only smile at him, knowing that he would have to know who Gulf was if they were at his house. A bark of laughter escaped Mild, and the words after made Mew laugh too. "You owe me." 

He found himself laughing and shaking his head, looking back now at Gulf's face, still smiling. "Yes, Mild, I suppose I do." 

Gulf beamed back at him and then looked over at Mild, using his left hand to pat his shoulder. "I'll cook you whatever you like next week, and you can have the lilies you asked for earlier." His hand dropped, and he looked back at Mew. "Would you like to go inside and talk?" 

Mew's smile softened and he nodded. Mild patted them both on the shoulder as they passed, their hands slipping from each other. He followed Gulf back inside the house and to what looked like an office, a desk with a computer, some chairs, and a couch occupying a majority of the space. Gulf sat at one end of the couch as he went in, gesturing at the seats. "Make yourself comfortable." 

Mew wavered for only a second before choosing to sit next to Gulf, a blush coming to his skin but not wanting to back down. He clasped his hands in his lap, rubbing them together slightly before his head jerked up when Gulf started speaking. 

"You know, I never expected such an elaborate birthday gift." The smile he wore was cheeky, teasing. Mew's eyes widened in realisation, the reason for the party unknown to him until now. He of course hadn't brought anything, neither had Mild come to think of it. Although, he guessed now, that Mild had brought the gift that had mattered the most. Him. Gulf snorted, the sound much cuter than it should be. "Don't be surprised, I only asked for other's presence tonight, presents don't really matter as much to me." 

Mew nodded, sucking in a breath to calm himself. "How old are you now then?" His eyes roamed Gulf's face, taking in everything he couldn't see out in the dim backyard. He was stunning, his dark brown hair curling slightly, his chocolate eyes staring back at him just as intently, and his mouth was perfectly pouty and kissable. 

"22." His brow raised, only slightly surprised at just how much younger Gulf was, before nodding. His fingers twisted around each other, unable to stop his fidgeting. His gaze dropped back from Gulf's face to his hands once more.

"I'm 29." His hands stilled when another dropped over top, somehow calming him a bit. His gaze flicked back up for only a moment, his nerves getting the better of him and hoping that Gulf was appreciating him in the same way that Mew was taking him in.

Gulf scooted a bit closer, his heat seeping into Mew's body as his side pressed against him. He glanced back up towards Gulf's face, his eyes scanned over his features, dropping repeatedly to the others lips. Gulf's lips were something many would dream of, perfectly shaped and pouty, kissable. Kissable, that wasn't a word he should be thinking of right now. His eyes darted back to Gulf's, who was watching him just as intently. "You must have been worried, not finding someone after so long." 

Mew licked his lips, and nodded. Worried was putting it lightly, but definitely could describe his feelings before tonight. "You could say that." 

"I'm guessing you feel better now though?" Gulf's tone was teasing, as if it was no big deal for Mew to have finally found him. 

"You couldn't possibly know how happy I am." Gulf broke into a large smile, beaming at Mew as if that was the one thing he had wanted to hear the most. 

Mew's left hand reached up to brush aside Gulf's fringe, running down the side of his face and finally rested lightly upon the side of Gulf's neck. "I've never been more thankful to Mild for dragging me somewhere I didn't want to go." His voice was quiet now, and Gulf's smile softened. 

"I'll have to thank him repeatedly for giving me my favorite birthday present." 

Mew snorted, shaking his head at Gulf and thought of Mild's gloating. "He's never going to let us forget this, I hope you realise that." 

Gulf's head bobbed in several short nods, the smallest smile on his face. Mew's smile fell as he watched Gulf's lips part slightly and his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip in nervousness. Gulf's eyes kept dropping to his mouth and as they both leaned forward their eyes closed slowly. 

Their lips met chastely and the kiss was short, soft, and sweet. They both pulled back after a few seconds, smiling at each other before Gulf began speaking. "That's okay, I think this time he deserves to be proud of himself." 

They laughed lightly before glancing down to their arms, Gulf's left hand still over Mew's right. Their smiles lit up their faces, all right in the world, as their soul marks faded into color. "Maybe you're right." 


End file.
